Fallen Angle: Revived
by Saya-Girl
Summary: : Contuning Fallen Angel By Author: Supersaiyangirl All sumary below


Sumery: Contuning **Fallen Angel** By Author: Supersaiyangirl this is the contuned story. Will gohan save his little brother from just Gardus and other things. And will there be an happy ending to this sad tale

Ch.1 - New Hope

"Gotens mate" they all said in surprise

Gohan stepped forward and looking pale and apprehension. "Y You know M My brother" Gohan said standing right in front of me this time

"Yes, I know your brother; I meet him when Gardus ordered Goten to kill the rebellion outside our home that we were brought to as children. Then, Goten spared us since we were sayian and three of the last. Gardus had me mate with Goten and we fell in love. But not before Gardus had my brothers killed first. that was two years ago almost today. But now everything is different than before. Becouse I'm pregnet and, and I noticed he had no collar which was controlling is power and what he dose when someone has the remote. And so goten healted in my escape." Zuki said in a sad but murderous voice. Gohan went over to his brother's mate and hugged her to try to calm her down. But who spoke next surprised everyone

"Now I get it. That's why this stupid dragon can't find Goten." Vegeta said

"What do you mean, Vegeta"Bulma pale facd said at what her own mate was about to say

"Frezia had a ki block around the whole planet" Vegeta said with the grounding of his teeth

'so there is a way to get my brother back' gohan thought but as he looked at the young woman in his arms he found that she did indeed carry his brothers child and he had to be the one to find and save his brother from the hell hole he was in. Hell, he had changed that boy's diapers and clothed him. He would save his baby brother if cost him his life.

"Guys, I have a plan to get goten back, It won't be easy, and it will require all we have and more…"He looked at everyone as they nodded, and was surprised by his father's nod But he went on. "But it will get Goten back in our collective arms"

"So what do we do, son" Goku said in all seriousness

"this is my plan….."Gohan was interrupted by Shenron.

"you have one more wish" The dragon said clearly irritated.

"Save the wish"the whole group said in unison.

"So where was I,…"gohan said with a gleam in his eye that the z-gang had not seen in years. Even though he was rubbing his hands together as a plan formed in the demi-sayians mind.

"Bulma, you have to hack the mainframe with what we have on our horriable past, Dad, I need you here at home to look after the women and Gotens mate, Krillin will join you, Trunks, Vegeta, I need you with me….."

"Whattttttt, son!"Goku said in disbelief

"Dad I need you here to look after the home fount and I am taking vegeta as my second, and I expet that trunks and goten will soon fuse after reuniting, plus you are need to look after them in case we get chased home"gohan said

"WE Have only a week to act" after this he flew home with Zuki on his tail

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

CH2: the plight of the sayians

There in the middle of space was a planet that had a remorseless assassin. But that same person had just fought and almost lost his life in the struggle to get his mate free. But now he was lying in a cell uncountous and tied by his hands and feet to cuffs that would tighten when the person struggled to get free.

The Boy or Man-Boy on the table is the assassin Son Goten. The son of the greatest people and little brother to those who saved the world, Now turned assassin. He had markings of a man twise his tender age of 17. But I digress …..

Goten groaned as he became continence he came aware of the restraints and the pain of his last fight with Gardus. 'where am I' he thought as he opend his eyes. What he saw did not surprise him in the least. But it was gardus standing there looking at him with a look about him, that did not bode well with goten

"So your awake, I have only one questionto ask you, monkey."And with that gardus walked over to Goten and pulled his face to meet him in the eye. As he did and said that goten got a pit in his stomach.

"where is your mate"gardus growled this with much venom

"I don't know, Mabe you can find her" that cheek cost a punch to his already brused midsection

"you will sit here until you are ready to speak" Gardus said before storming out of the cell. So he just stayed there and prayed that where ever his mate was she was alright. He cried himself to sleep that night with the thought of his family who had more tham likely given up hope. But hopes came in the form of his older brother and mate with her unborn child in her.

_One Week Later _

Gohan stood in the front porch of the CC and looked at himself. He was dressed simply. He wore a tank under his armor and wore the pants of one of his many GI's and as he looked at his companions for the journey. Vegeta was wearing what he had come here to earth in and Trunks was copying him except that he wore a black wig(his mother's insistence) but when he looked behind him he saw his family and soon to be one(Zuki was starting to show a small bit and so chichi had taken Zuki under her wings) He looked behind him and saw that his father had landed to say bye to the space adventures.

"Well this is bye until you bring back Goten, huh?"Goku said with small tears in his eyes. Then both men embraced in a bear hug before a cough brought them apart.

"Are we leaving or not because I could be training." Vegeta said in boredom then Trunks hit his father on the arm.

"Yes we are ready, and I want to be with my friend again." Trunks said with a grin in the first time in ages since Goten disappeared. Both demi-sayains had the glent of bad intentions to those who hurt Goten in any way.

When they boarded and shipped out they were going to a location that had found around the area Vegeta went to when he recovered from the wounds they had inflicted the day they invaded.

"Brats, here me out, I don't want you two talking or going anywhere without me I know this planet better then even you, kakabrat."Vegeta spat

Both demi sayians nodded then herd the computer say that they were approaching there destination

And as they passed the barrier they could since Goten in the prison. But he wasn't moving around so that was a Bad sign and his energy was changed. But it was as if he was severally injured and suffering.

In the prison:

Goten laid in the same table but the torcher had included him in only his boxers so there he lie, being tied and bleeding and barely conscious. Until several new energies came to his attention go he closed his eyes to concentrated. And whet he saw brought a smile, an evil one too, if the truth were to be told. But it was there just as Gardus came into the room. But when he saw what was in his hands he looked in fear. Today gardus planed to off him and make sure that it was done right.

"So its time to off your best man, Huh"Goten said in a clearly fearful voice.

"Yes, monkey, it is, excited to die?"Gardus said as he prepared to give the med.

Just as goten said this he felt his bond with his brother, Gohan.

'Gohan Gardus is about to kill me, please come, asap'

'Goten, we've gone super and are on the way to your location'

And as Gohan said this, he realized that the group was only seconds away. But so was his death. He looked over to his right to still see Gardus preparing the cocktail that would take his life. He started whispering to himself and praying that his family and friends saved him in time. Just then a pinch on his skin and pain through his body caused him to scream. Then he herd a low growl coming into the room as the black abyss took him over.

Gohan looked at the room in front of him. There tied to a table was his baby brother, unconscious. So he growled "Don't touch by little brother," Then all it took was for a short beam blast and gardus was history. (Hint: Gohan can go more than ultimate when mad)

When vegeta finally came into the room and examined the needle and its contents. He grew more pale as he looked at Goten now free of the bed but still lying there

"Vegeta, what did Gardus give him" Gohan looked at his baby bro in concern as his energy finally stabilized

"It's a cocktail that is given to warriors who's chip that ends an old warrior but is givin at birth fails. Gardus used it on Goten . It's meant to kill. But the full dose was not given, But if we do not get him home now he will die" Vegeta said with sadness, not for himself, But for the Sons and Trunks.

Gohan then picked up his little brother for the first time in years and realized how big he was getting. But if they did not move, all their work would be for not . while Gohan got Goten to their ships regeneration chamber trunks watched with a dazed look on his face watching his friend in that tank almost dead.

Gohan was watching this and noticed trunks crying. So after he finished he held Trunks in his arms as he cried for his friend while Vegeta gave instructions to Bulma on what happened and what to do to prepare for their arrival.

"It will be alright, trunks, we saved him, now its time to go home." Gohan said while Gohan lead trunks to the control room as vegeta was telling bulma the last of his instructions on Gotens care after they got home in two days.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Ch3. Gotens Rrecovery

Goten was unconscious the hole time but he remained steady in energy and his vitals. Gohan learned that there was a cure for it but that goten would be sick for the rest of his life. Goten was rushed on a stretcher into the med ward of the Capsule Corp. and they were going to get him conscious. But it finally took a month to get him to respond to the treatment. But in that time they had finally brought down the planet trade organization. By killing its army

Over that time and the extra two months it took Goten to wake a vigil was held at Gotens side every day. Rain or shine. Even when he had flat lined that first night back and took hours to stabilize him. Even trunks stayed by his friends side more and more as time drew on and on. The one day three months later…

Goten woke in a dimly lit room and he made two very important observations. He was not tied down, and Gohan was sleeping in a chair next to him. And on the other side of him was a very pregnant Zuki using Gohans arm as a pillow. Then when he tried to speak he coughed and woke the pair up.

"Goten, you awake bro" Gohan laughed and rubbed his back to calm his lungs and as he laid back he saw the smiling faces of a brother he never thought to see again and the woman who had his hart.

"What happened when I went missing was Trunks captured?"Goten said with a worried expression on his face

"No, I'm right here, healthy as a lark" Trunks said coming into the room with a bright grin on his face as he sat next to goten on the bed.

"Goten, I was so worried about you, when that beam of light hit me and you went into it and vanished. I didn't know where you were, or what happened to you." Trunks said hugging his friend again.

"So you have awakened." Vegeta said from his position at the door. Trunks releasing Goten

"Yeah, and I'm thankful to be away from that place, if this isn't a dream from that med." Goten said with a grimace on his face at the thought

"Goten, your mother is crazy and she finally cracked and so she had to be but away, sorry 'ten" Goku Said from the door.

"That's fine, Dad, I've missed you." Goten said weakly as he fell asleep from exhaustion

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Ch4 Epenloge

Over the next year Goten got back to training with his dad and they even released ChiChi from the mental ward after she calmed down only day's later after Goten woke up. Then he relearned and redid everything in his training even with the new medication running through his system. He lived with Gohan and Videl at Satin Mansion. Goten then had a gril with coal black eyes full of life and they named that child Hop


End file.
